Dumpster Diving
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: My take on the dumpster scene in the pilot. Contains slash! Finn/Kurt. Possible story, maybe one-shot. Tell me what you think! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. New obsession time! GLEE! So, within the first minute of the pilot episode, I was already formulating ideas. The opening scene where Finn takes Kurt's jacket before they throw him in the dumpster stuck out to me. And I immediately paired them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Though I wish I did...

_

* * *

_

_Strong, rough hands on my face, in my hair, on my lean body. Warm chocolate eyes gazing deeply into my own. Both of us full of longing, full of need, full of lust. Soft lips crashing roughly against my own. A low moan escaping from both of our lips. His hand snaking its way around to the back of my head. His fingers fisting into my hair. Our bodies grinding against one another. The overwhelming friction of our bodies connecting. The cry of sheer pleasure as his free hand makes its way down the front of my jeans, grabbing onto my--_

"Guys." A rough voice from one of the football players shook me from my fantasy. We were standing in front of the school by the dumpster. Oh, yes. I remembered where I was then. I was about to be tortured once again by the entire football team. Their idea for the day seemed to revolve around throwing me in the dumpster. Oh, fabulous.

The football player nearest to me (His name I know not. I had given up remembering the names of all of my assailants.) elbowed me in the side and said, "Don't say a fucking word, faggot." I cringed internally. I hated that damn word.

The mob of bohemians were all staring in the same direction. I looked over to see Mr. Schuster arriving to school. At that moment, I wished I had some kind of religious affiliation so I would know what higher power to thank for him.

"Making some new friends, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked me. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I thought better of it. After all, the angry football player was still standing beside me, and I didn't want to think how much worse the torture would be if I said something instead of just taking a dive in the dumpster. So, instead, I shot him a pleading look, trying to convey the words "help me" with my eyes. Unfortunately, his attention was redirected toward Puck, the football asshole in charge of this whole torture-the-small-helpless-gay-boy session.

"He sure is, Mr. Schue," the asshole said, not very convincingly, if you ask me, and Mr. Schue continued walking. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the horrible stench I was about to be enveloped in. They popped back open, though, when Mr. Schue turned to speak again.

"Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report…" Finn. Finn Hudson. Just the sound of his name brought me back to my fantasy moment from before. I looked over at the muscular football player. His brown hair was disheveled, as always, and he was speaking to Mr. Schuster. I couldn't help but watch the way his lips moved, and I wondered if they were really as soft as I imagined they were…

I was brought back to reality once more by Puck's voice. "It's Hammer Time." God, was it possible for him to have a single original thought in his brain?

I felt two pairs of hands start to lift me from the ground. "Please!" I pleaded. "This is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" I was not about to let them destroy my Marc Jacobs jacket with the foul stench of that dumpster.

My pounding heart halted when I heard Finn say, "Wait." The two buffoons released me. I was hoping Finn was having a change of heart, but I knew better than that. Keeping my composure, as well as I could, I unzipped it and draped it across Finn's outstretched arm. Damn decent of him to save my jacket at least. Somewhere in me I knew Finn wasn't like the other football jerks, but he just hadn't realized it yet. I could see that glimmer, that sparkle in him that was so deeply hidden.

"Okay," he said as soon as the jacket was out of my hands. The hands returned to me, picking me up and throwing me effortlessly into the mound of trash.

I lied there on my back, my hands on my abdomen. The stench wasn't so bad. Oh, God, was it sad that I was becoming accustomed to the smell of the dumpster?

Something hit my chest. I lifted my head and looked to see my jacket. I sat up. Finn was standing by the dumpster with his hand held out to me. His football friends were nowhere around, so I guessed that made it "okay" for him to be nice to me.

I took his hand, trying my best to ignore the butterflies that were violently ravaging my stomach at that moment. God, his hands felt just like I had imagined they would, rough but gentle. Before I could get too wrapped up in my thoughts, though, I was being pulled from the dumpster. Once my feet were firmly on the ground, he let go of my hand. I repressed a sigh.

I muttered out a quick, "Thanks," while dusting myself off. When I looked up, I expected him to be gone. So, I was surprised when he was still standing there staring at me. My eyes grew large, and he smirked before giving me a small wave and walking off.

God, I wanted him.

* * *

Okay. So, here's where I need help:

Should I leave this as a one-shot or continue it? I'm not sure yet...

Tell me in a review!!!


	2. NOTE!

Note:

Hey! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I officially now have 27 reviews telling me to update, so I suppose I shall continue this! I'm working on a new chapter, and it should be up in a couple of days!

Sorry to disappoint you if you thought that this was a new chapter. I just thought I should update you guys on the progress.

Once again, thanks so much for the positive reviews!

Grim(my)


	3. Yet Another Author's Note

Just A Note to All Of You Followers Of My Story:

I'm probably not going to continue this. Sorry. I want to, but I've taken a job babysitting my sister's kids all week. I just don't have the time or the drive. Honestly, I'm just going to take a hiatus from all of my writing right now. Maybe after a while I'll come back and continue it.

Grim(my) Reaper


End file.
